1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fluid spraying apparatus, and more particularly to a manually operable device having a vertical shut-off valve, engaging in spraying fluid for multiple purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of sprayers with various control valves have been issued for spraying fluid. Most of the hand sprayers are generally used to spray fluid in fine droplets with the use of a nozzle. The trigger of the sprayer activates and drives the fluid into the nozzle for spraying. In another device a pressurized container is attached to the sprayer to release the fluid. These types of sprayers do not supply enough fluid to use for hygienic purposes.
There is a spraying apparatus that provides a shower for a bath in which the body is sprayed with fine streams of fluid from a perforated nozzle. The nozzle has a large head with a cover plate containing small holes for spraying fluid. This large sized head of the apparatus becomes an impediment when it is used in the limited area passed through the narrow space. The spraying apparatus is generally not equipped with any shut-off valve on the body. These features are inconvenient whenever the instant fluid supply is necessary.
There are numerous shut-off valve systems available to supply fluid for frequent usages. Some systems contain complicated configurations, hindering manufacturers from their productions. Some systems are too delicate to endure high pressures delivered from the inlet source. Other systems include structures for specific purposes so that the users have difficulties to utilize for different purposes. For example, a sprayer for cleaning dishes in the kitchen has a shut-off valve equipped with a trigger handle near the head of the angled body. This feature is not convenient when the users need to supply fluid to a distant area with a remotely regulating method. The structure that the shut-off valve is built in an angled part of the body elevates the dimensions of the sprayer. The bulky type of sprayer does not fit for being placed into a limited space through a narrow opening.
This invention delivers fluid to any area for instant access. It delivers fluid to a near area as a handy sprayer. It delivers fluid to a distant area as a remote sprayer. The sprayer can be placed to a remote area through a limited space. The slim and lengthy body of the invention allows this placement possible. The easily separable components in a quick connection afford diversity of usages and the length is adjusted through a selective extension bar. The spraying pattern is accustomed through a chosen spray tip. Fluid can be supplied either with spouting in a single stream from the extension bar or with spraying in multiple streams from the spray tip. The single stream fluid has powerful pressures to do spot cleaning. The various spraying patterns add flexibility and convenience for a multi-purpose sprayer.
The vertical shut-off valve in the invention enables the user to use the sprayer at any time. The durable structure of the valve is designed to endure high pressures from the inlet fluid source. The configuration of the valve system overcomes a common problem of leakage under the high pressures. The unsophisticated valve assembly gives benefits to the user for maintenance. All the components can be made of plastics for lower cost or metals to achieve durability. The arrangement of the shut-off valve can be applied to any apparatus for requiring instant access of fluid or any other types of fluid in the industry.